Too Easy
by summerfell
Summary: Things are never sure in Makai. The hunter becomes the hunted, and a common territory is forged. The story that would explain why Hiei would go looking for Kurama in Ningenkai. Slightly AU. YAOI. ShonenAi. Will have a lemon, but the muses are on vacation


**Too Easy**

_The story that would eventually lead to Youko Kurama's last heist and eventual death and reincanation. Will also explain why Hiei had come 'hunting' for the fox in Ningenkai. Sorry, I had to leave Kuronue out. But I hope you do enjoy._

When Hiei heard about hunting as a profession from a drunken demon one night, he laughed and scoffed. He had stomped on the pathetic 'hunter' just to prove how weak he was, but was pleasantly surprised when a bag of gold coins spilled from the knocked-out demon's waist. He fingered the muddy coins and giddily pocketed them, deciding that moment that he would give the job a try. Much as he hated the fact, he needed the money if he was really serious about finding his lost sister.

Several months later, Hiei wondered if he made the right move. Just from the demands that they made, spoiled castle-raised demons must have thought that it's the easiest job in the world; trapping wild boar in the Makai woods and roasting it perfectly to produce just the right crisp. Perhaps it was Hiei's fault; he made the job look effortless, running off and coming back no sooner than later with a nicely-cooked feast on a pole.

What customers didn't know was that feral, forest-raised demons were very territorial, and the fattest pigs roamed in areas often already staked out by the woody creatures. Hiei often found himself menacingly challenged, and quite a number of times he's had to reluctantly kill both game and demon just to exchange a prize for some gold coins. Even more dangerously, the time he eventually spent hunting all over Makai has led him to accumulate a fixed set of enemies: forest demons that were too strong and wise to kill.

Auspiciously, he has also accumulated a steady set of customers. Word spread easily from stomach to mouth, then mouth to stomach, until it reached those of warlords and generals. The unique flavor created by the combination of his black flame roast and a dash of cinnamon became a Makai delicacy that made every celebration without it simply not worth attending at all.

This particular instance, for example, he'd been hired in East Alaric by one of Lord Mukuro's right hand men. The ferocious army had just claimed another territory towards the northern mountains, and the wounded but proud ugly brutes were expecting a feast in reward of their valiant efforts.

This meant, for Hiei, that he had to find a particularly large boar.

He knew where to find it. Just south of the Death Canyon, concealed by the stench of fear the deep ravines elicited, was a hidden paradise of bizarre plants and animals that included Makai's fiercest yet fattest pigs. He rarely visited the area, reserving it for situations where it was just absolutely necessary. Hiei was no coward, but he was also no fool. Knowing of quite a number of envious hunters that followed his trail, he didn't like to expose the rare natural paradise to more risk than was required.

He landed in the middle of a clearing, wary, sniffing the air and sensing a male boar in heat. He grinned – lustful pigs were easier to track because of the pheromones they secreted. Suddenly excited, he was about to take off to follow the scent trail when a blow to his head sent him careening forward, slamming against a tree.

After turning himself much like a cat as he fell, Hiei spun around to look at the attacker. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. Across him was a tall creature with waist-length hair, fluffy fox ears and a tail. It was holding a green vine that it must have used as a whip.

A silver youko? An actual _youko_?

"Who are you?" the small youkai spat, coloring the dew-covered grass with splatters of thick blood. He quickly jumped back as the green vine whiplashed for a second time at the space he was in a fraction of a second earlier.

"You actually thought you can sneak inside my territory unnoticed?" his silver-haired opponent hissed as he drew his whip back and landed softly on the ground. He stood up proudly with his legs spread apart and his furry tail standing upright, swishing from left to right in a clear display of kitsune aggression.

"_Fool_," Hiei snarled. "I've been hunting in this area for hundreds of years and a demon has yet to claim it. If anything, I should be calling this _mine_."

The youko jerked his head upwards in defiance. "You weren't here to defend it when I came. I can't see a reason why you declare possession over an area I have marked myself."

Hiei frowned. After a second, his eyes widened as he realized that the musty, lustful scent he tasted in the air was not from the boar _at all_.

Despite himself, Hiei couldn't help licking his lips. So this is what a youko's mark smelled like. He'd heard about it countless times from countless people, but he never actually _believed_ until now when he was inhaling it. Youkos were notorious for being lusted over by majority of Makai's demon population for two things: their quixotic beauty, and their scent that seemed to be made up of sexual pheromones.

Fortunately, or else the whole region would be walking around with painful hard-ons, youkos were solitary in nature. Lone wolves. They preferred carving out hidden territories, veiled amongst the foliage of nature that gave them most of their power. It has increasingly become very rare to see one, so much that the younger generations of Makai have come to regard them as mythical beasts.

The one standing in front of Hiei was very real, however. And very menacing. His cold golden eyes glazed over Hiei and challenged him without words: _Take the creature if you can._

"That's why youkos are so rare," Hiei spat out loud, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and drawing out his katana. He sliced it at the air across the taller fox demon. "Your kind has too much arrogance in your lacking fighting ability, unbecoming of your endangered species."

No sooner when Hiei said the last word of that sentence when he became but a blur across the clearing. He reappeared at the youko's back, swinging his body sideways to give leverage to a precise blow aimed at the fox's nape. He was pulled downward by a sudden weight, however, and the blood he had expected to fall on the ground became mere wisps of fox hair. He quickly slashed at the offending vines wrapped around his feet and leapt back again, only to be met by haughty golden eyes framed by raised eyebrows.

"Oh? If you're so convinced about my lack of power, why don't you you try landing a hit?"

"I _will_. And it will lead to a gruesome death, I assure you."

The youko stepped closer to the fire demon, who remained unflinching. Golden eyes grinned wickedly.

"Feisty little creature aren't you? I've just changed my mind. Although I'm happy to engage a hunter of fame such as you in battle, a much more enjoyable approach seems fitting for someone like you," he said with an almost mocking tone. "Let's make a deal. I'll _sell_ you the boar."

Hiei grunted. So apparently the youko knew him. He let dark flames appear and cover the length of his katana in response to such proposal.

"Such malice on such a pretty face," the kitsune said. "It doesn't suit well. I'd prefer seeing pleasure on it. And, you know as well as I, that you _want_ it. Tell you what, you can take me right here right now, and I'll let you have the pig in exchange."

Hiei snorted angrily, but his mind toyed with the idea temptingly. Inhaling the musky scent for an extended period had arisen in him a carnal desire he never knew he was capable of. He had been suppressing it since seeing the kitsune, but his mind tried very hard to push forward images of him fucking the fox demon in all sorts of positions. The pain in his groin had been slowly growing as well.

Oh, how he wanted to throw his katana on the ground and just _touch_ himself down there.

Driven by such a strong desire, almost bucking at the air just from the delirious heat he felt at his organ, Hiei did what he's always done all his life: he fought hard to maintain restraint. As if to prove a point, he flitted close to the fox and pointed his katana straight at the creature's throat.

"I _will_ kill you," he cursed.

"Good," the kitsune purred in exchange. "I was almost afraid you've grown fond of me in that short reverie of yours."

To Hiei's surprise, the fox met his stare and took a step closer to him, bringing his neck inches nearer the raised sword. And then, all of a sudden, the youko was disrobing in front of him. The silken white clothing fell smoothly to the ground, and out of the blue, Hiei was staring at an image of a naked youko in front of him.

Gulping, Hiei couldn't help but stare. _Oh Inari… _this- this was something to tell his grandchildren, if he ever lived long enough to reproduce. This was the material of legends. The muscular ripples that flowed smoothly from bicep to bicep, the god-like precision of sculpted abs that led down to an organ hidden by silvery white fur, gods above that was _big_, and the thighs that seemed molded straight out of whatever deity designed perfection to be.

"What are you doing?" he voiced out, voice slightly quivering from a hunger only _touching_ that body could satiate. Hiei swallowed. "Cover yourself!" he commanded.

"Don't you want me?" the fox breathed huskily. "Don't you want to fuck me? Relieve that erection? Release your seed in a rare creature such as I?"

Hiei could feel liquid seeping out of his desperate cock, which had saluted right away, the great soldier it was. He fought like he'd never fought in his life to cool it down. _Now_ he wished he had inherited more of his koorime powers.

Breathy voices made itself head inside his head. _Polygamous, carnal creatures that were mindblowingly good in bed._ Those were the words the other demons, starry-eyed, said about youkos. But they also warned of the demon fox's main skill that was neither their strength nor their ability to control nature. No, it was the youko's _deceit _that would eventually lead to your death.

Hiei stood firm and kept the sword pointed at the fox.

Several minutes of a standoff flew by, both demons waiting for the other's next move. When Hiei was about to give up and was almost snapping to lunge at the feast laid out in front of him, touch that smooth slick body and run his hands all over it, a fortunate event happened. The fox suddenly stooped, picked up his clothes and wriggled back into it.

"You're amusing," the kitsune said coyly. "You're the first demon that didn't dive after me. I must be losing my touch."

The fox flipped his hair back. "Other forest demons have warned me about you, but I never thought you'd be so… _controlled_. Anyway, that was the wisest decision you ever made in your life. And I'm kind of glad you did. I have poison inside my mouth and you would've died the moment you kiss me. But demons of incredible self control such as you should live."

Hiei blinked. The fox talked fast.

"Name is Kurama," the fox said with a wry smile (now why did that name sound familiar?). "Sorry, I'm not usually a seductive whore, but I can't help it. I'm not fond of fighting. Why waste youki when I can kill opponents with a simple kiss?"

Hiei blinked again. Wow, this fox could certainly… _babble_.

"Uh, I have no more intention of killing you anymore, you can put your sword down now."

Hiei grunted and slowly threw his sword on the ground, implanting in on the soil. He continued to stare at the fox across him, bewildered at the sudden change in mood and personality. The seductive, menacing fox was suddenly replaced with this gibbering, jabbering idiot!

It did little to change the desire he was still feeling, however. He let out a small reluctant moan as he felt a drop of liquid from his sore erection once more.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" the youko said. "My pheromones must still be affecting you. I can't turn it off, sorry. Born with it, you know," the fox chuckled. "You'll have to get out of here if you want to go back to normal."

Boy, this fox didn't know how to shut up!

"Either that, or touch yourself. I can leave you-mmppph!"

The fox's tirade was cut off when Hiei tugged him down by the hair, bringing his head downwards as the demon forced his lips upwards to slam against his.

The fox resisted for a while, before eventually relenting and opening his mouth against the fire demon's oral assault. Instead of pushing his tongue in at the invitation, however, Hiei pulled back.

"You did this, stop yapping and do something about it," he said.

It was Kurama's turn to blink at the demon across him.

"Do-something-about-it," Hiei commanded again.

Kurama felt his cheeks warm at the show of dominance. Surprisingly, he found himself willing and able to graciously abide.

Just one last check. "Are you sure?"

"Hurry up or I'll chop your head off."

Deciding with a quiet smile, the fox gripped Hiei by the shoulders and knelt down in front of him.

The fox's lips slowly descended on the hunter's. It felt dry and cracked, so Hiei flicked his tongue out to moisten it. The youko, seeing this, returned the action and met Hiei's pink tongue with his own. Foxes liked to lick, after all.

Hiei shuddered at the feel of the wet tongue sliding across his own. He pulled the fox down and soon they were laying down on the grass, with Hiei's head buried at the fox's neck. The youko continued to lick at his jawline, moving down slowly and systematically in a trail of pleasure that, Hiei noted, seemed practiced and calculated.

Several licking at more precise spots later, Hiei pulled up his pants and buckled his belts together. He picked his katana off the ground and sheathed it, then started to walk away.

"Leaving so soon?" the fox's faint voice whispered.

"I've stayed too long as it is," Hiei said, pausing to turn his back to look at the mess of silver youko he left splayed out on the grass. The fox chuckled and sat up to meet his stare.

"Do you believe in providence, Hiei?"

"No," he said flatly, slightly annoyed.

"Good," the youko said with a smile. "You've satiated your hunger; you're immune to the effects of my scent now. The rest of this territory, including all the boars you want, are yours for the taking."

Hiei nodded. "I've just some business to take care of, but I'll be back."

They stared each other for a while, and it seemed like a lifetime before the kitsune realized he was just staring at empty space.

"You won't find me here," Kurama whispered in answer, but there was no one to hear him. The fire demon was gone.

After a while, Kurama slowly stood up and put his clothes back on, humming a random song. He himself had to prepare for a heist slated that evening. Raiding Mukuro's general was a hard feat, but the celebration later would leave much of the soldiers drunk and would let him free to plunder that pretty diamond hidden in the chambers.

He knew he'd encounter the hunter again in the future, in an almost certainly different situation. He'd probably be mad. Fuming, even. But he would never be able to harm the fox.

Contrary to what he had explained to the fire demon, mating with the youko won't make anyone immune to his pheromones. Actually, quite the opposite; with the seed and the pheromones planted deep within him, Hiei would feel an insatiable hunger for _more_. It was a dirty trick indeed, but Kurama knew of the fire demon's strength and it was his only insurance of safety. Besides, for sure the stubborn demon would fight with himself to keep those desires buried within, and that mental tug of war between desire and restraint would unquestionably entertain Kurama to no end.

Kurama fingered the key he had taken from the hunter's pocket and smiled ruefully. Things were just too easy.

~end?

_There you go. Don't know if this story is worth continuing or not. Personally I think your imagination can fill out the rest. But it depends on reviews I guess, lol. So hit me up and lets see if this is a one-shot or the making of another series_


End file.
